projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiko Kurosawa
Faction: Good Species: Human Gender: Female Age: 17 years old Appearance: She stands at 5'8, with straight long black hair that goes down to a couple inches above her waist. She has brown eyes and wears thin black glasses without rims at the tops. She always shows up to school in uniform, but outside of school, she wears more casual attire – a white tee with the cartoon hero Captain Galaxy on it and a pair of jeans, for example. Personality: The bright and perky president of the student council. She is cheerful and tactful, but remains surprisingly casual despite being the president, making her easy to talk to. In public, she acts confident and assertive while still avoiding being too pushy, but she is completely different among friends; she gets flustered easily and often mentions that she doubts herself often. She is a closet Captain Galaxy fan and gets really embarrassed if you call her out on liking it, because only kids watch Captain Galaxy. History: Tsukiko is a descendant of the legendary hero Genji, often referred to by his nickname, the Black Tortoise, because of his bulky black armor. His primary weapon of choice was the freezing blade Black Frost, which was said to have been able to freeze anyone or anything solid. Both his sword and his technique were passed down to his descendants, though as few were fit to wear the armor that gave him his nickname, it ended up becoming more ceremonial than functional. As per tradition, Tsukiko, the eldest child in her family, was trained in swordplay, combat, and magic, and became fit to wield Black Frost on her thirteenth birthday. She was trained primarily by her grandfather, though, as her parents don't take the training seriously at all, since demons have only barely appeared in the last century or so. Tsukiko has been on poor terms with her younger brother, Naoki, for a long time, who is resentful of her because of his inability to wield Black Frost, despite being more competent than her. She is currently a senior in high school, and became the president of the student council after having been vice president the year prior (the previous year's president had graduated) and a simple council member the year before. If anyone were to ask her, she would say that she joined the council because she wanted to inspire change among the student body, although the actual reason is more or less because joining anything else made her depressed, since she lacked the proficiency to join a culture club ("Is that a Titan? ...What? It's a swan?") and the fundamental understanding of rules to join a sports club ("No, Tsuki-chan, why are you using your hands!? This is soccer!!"). In school, she is well-liked, and while people agree that she may not be the most capable president, she's managed to establish a reputation of being very approachable. Skills: She is trained in the art of swordplay, and is capable of controlling Black Frost. She is not a born fighter, though; her swordplay pales in comparison to that of her younger brother. Aside from this, she is a skilled speaker and a natural extrovert, and as a result of the same training that all descendents of Genji undergo, her fitness is top notch. However, her academics remain average no matter how hard she studies, which is a constant source of grief for her. Magic: She can conjure spears of ice and shoot them at high speeds. They are short two-inch stingers, but from both hands, she can fire several of them at a time. Tsukiko can also freeze things by touching them with her hands, but prolonged contact is required for a complete freeze. This is the extent of her power without Black Frost; merely having it on her person amplifies her power, however, causing her spears of ice to grow twice as long and twice as thick, and shrouding her body in a cold mist, letting her freeze things faster. She almost never carries Black Frost with her to school, however, to avoid freezing her classmates by accident. Her sword itself is covered with the same cold mist that coats her body, but aside from amplifying her latent abilities, it is otherwise an ordinary longsword. Nobuyuki Kurosawa Gender: Male Age: 74 years old Appearance: A thin, yet powerful old man, who stands at 6'2" and exerts an intimidating presence. His hair is tied back in a sleek silver ponytail, and his beard, which is about half a foot long, is of a similar silver shade. He is always dressed in navy blue traditional samurai garb, despite never having been an actual samurai a day in his life. Though he is one of the rare few descendants capable of wearing the Black Tortoise's ebony armor, he seldom actually wears it, since it's both heavy and valuable. He wears traditional wooden sandals - Tsukiko thinks this is for combat purposes, but the actual reason is because he has never learned how to tie shoelaces and doesn't want anyone to know. Personality: Nobuyuki is a quiet yet deathly serious man. He doesn't much like consorting with strangers; he is incredibly wary and is reluctant to trust anyone until they have proven themselves. He seldom smiles, even around those few he does trust. Unlike his son, who neglected his training entirely, Nobuyuki takes his duty very seriously, and never ceases training. He views his son, Toshiyuki, and his daughter-in-law, Mitsuko, with equal disdain, and scolds them both for living their lives carelessly, although neither listens to him. He scolds his granddaughter, Tsukiko, significantly less often, who has taken to her own training with diligence, and acknowledges his grandson Naoki's skill with a blade – but disapproves of Naoki's attitude towards his older sister. Nobuyuki doesn't approve of Tsukiko's obsession with Captain Galaxy, but he rarely tries to stop her and even watches it with her on occasion (but only if her parents are out.) History: One of the descendants of the Genji, the Black Tortoise. Like most of his descendants, he has lived a peaceful life, due to the rarity of demons. Despite this, he took to his training with excessive diligence, knowing that the Demon King would either reappear within his own lifetime or within that of one of his descendants. He married a woman, Ringo, and had a son and a daughter, named Toshiyuki and Toshiko respectively, though neither took their training seriously – Toshiyuki was convinced the Demon King would never return in his own lifetime, while Toshiko saw little point in it, since she couldn't use the Black Frost anyway. Due to circumstances that neither he nor his son can remember clearly, Nobuyuki now lives with his son, and has been training Tsukiko harshly since she could walk and talk. Skills: He excels in swordplay, though he's had his share of fistfights as well. Despite his age, his mind has not deteriorated a bit – if anything, his training has made it sharper than ever. Little can distract him when he's focusing, and his reflexes are highly honed. Unfortunately, his body is a different story; he is nowhere near as nimble as he used to be, his body fragile. Magic: He mastered the same ice magic that Tsukiko herself uses, but even without the Black Frost (which remains in Tsukiko's possession) his powers far exceed those of his granddaughter. His ice spears are about an entire foot in length, and he can freeze most things in an instant. He can summon weapons made of ice, an ability Tsukiko has yet to master, such as swords, spears and hammers, and can even encase his arms in ice to power himself up. His powers haven't seen use in a long time and are unlikely to be used anytime in the near future, since using magic puts a strain on his old body. Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Moé Lord Category:Good Characters (Moé Lord)